1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aluminum frame glass jalousie or security window. More specifically, this invention relates to a glass aluminum security window having numerous improvement features in structure, sealing capability, ease of operation and improved overall appearance.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous prior U.S. patents disclose jalousie window constructions including some of the general overall structural components of the jalousie or security window of the instant invention. Cerny U.S. Pat. No. 2,228,439 discloses a frame enclosed jalousie window operating mechanism as well as various different seal strips. Fink U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,057 discloses a window operating mechanism within the window frame opening and including peripheral seals on each pivotal sash. Pappas U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,909 discloses peripheral seals on each pivoted window frame or sash. Beards U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,541 discloses seals between jalousie window slat ends and the adjacent jamb members. And, Dufrene U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,814 discloses a jalousie window operating mechanism concealed within outwardly opening jamb channels.
Further, Kahn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,990 discloses adjacent slat longitudinal edges provided with overlapping seals. Grahm U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,781 discloses slat panel end edge seals. Magill et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,143 discloses frame jamb seals for cooperation with slat end edges, but with the slat end edges slidingly contacting the jamb seals inducing excessive wear. Jordal U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,183 discloses a frame head seal and slat longitudinal edge seals as well as jamb seals and an operating mechanism concealed within an outwardly opening jamb channel. Man U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,040 discloses jalousie slat longitudinal edge seals, and Vaida U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,414 discloses jamb seals as well as slat longitudinal edge seals.
Finally, there is a prior art jalousie window construction on the market over which the present invention represents a substantial improvement. This prior window construction is described hereinafter in connection with FIGS. 9, 10 and 11 of this application.
However, none of the prior art jalousie or security window constructions have the specific improvement features of the present invention, including (1) improved air sealing at the slat ends, (2) improved sealing between the uppermost slat and the header of the frame, (3) improved sealing at the pivot location for each of the slat support shaft assemblies, (4) increased frame structural strength, (5) less friction for the slat support shaft journal assemblies, (6) concealed slat operating mechanism and (7) upper header and lower sill members which allow interlocked stacking of two or more multiple glass slat jalousie windows.